Rain
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Here is what one detention, one game and one rainstorm could do to two students! SetoAnzu


AN: For once I actually remember to put this in. In other of my fanfiction, please hit me with a metal stick on the head and remind me to add my disclaimers. Hehe... not that I really want to be hit by one...--'''  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Anzu or Seto. But I do with Midori Tanaka, Yuki, Michi, and Xi!  
  
.......................  
  
Rain, One-Shot, By Me  
  
.......................  
  
Anzu slipped quietly into the last period study. She was late for daydreaming too long in the lockers and she knew what was waiting for her. The old witch, Tanaka-sensei, gave detentions and lectures about almost anything they did. As she neared the desk with her classmates, the old voice barked at her. "Mazaki-san! What do you think you are doing? Sneaking into my class and late no doubt! Where have you been young lady?"  
  
Gulping visibly, Anzu turned around and looked down at the short white head lady. Even though this lady was short and old, she could shout and talk continuously for hours. "I was at my lockers ma'am. And I sorta lost track of time while I was talking with my friends." Anzu uttered a lie. Sneering up at her, the older woman had a tone of disbelief. "Talking eh? You know better than to talk in the halls when you only had three minutes before the next class. To teach you a lesson, you are going to spend detention with Kaiba-san in here, WRITING LINES!"  
  
Anzu quirked her eyebrows. _Since when does the cold, heartless, selfish, arrogant, infuriated ego bastard ever get in trouble? Well, then there is always a first time for everything._ She said to herself. "MAZAKI-SAN!" Snapping her attention back to the teacher, Anzu squeaked. What did I do now? "Yes?" Readjusting her rectangular old-fashioned glasses, Tanaka- sensei pointed at the tables. "Take a seat before you get three detentions!"  
  
Pulling out a chair, she sat down with three of the female classmates that she made friends with at Domino University. Yuki, the one with blond hair and red highlights, was chattering nosily with Michi. She has a tanned complexion that compliments her light brown hair. Xi, a Chinese girl who transferred to her class last month, was deeply buried in a book of Japanese history. When Michi noticed that Anzu was there, she greeted her and told her to stick out her hand.  
  
"What for?" Anzu said, really confused as she placed her hand on the center of the table. Nodding to Yuki, Michi poked Xi to stop reading and pay attention. "Give me a marker would you, Xi-chan?" Digging through her satchel for a moment, the Chinese female took out a black permanent marker and handed to her tanned friend. Anzu cocked her head to one side and watched interestingly as Yuki uncapped the pen and turned over her hand.  
  
The girl gently stroke lines on her palm. She could feel the wetness of the ink and it tickled a bit whenever the pen came down to make another line. With a triumph smile, Yuki capped it and rolled it over to Xi. Drawing back her hand, she saw the big black bold words "ZAP". _"Zap?"_ she echoed in her mind. Anzu's face was blank while the other girls were giggling a bit. "What's this for, guys?" The brunette held up her hand and showed them the word that Yuki wrote.  
  
"It's a game, Anzu-chan. When you've got that word on your hand, then whichever guy says your name, then you have to say "Ashiteru" to them. And no cheating or the spirits of the creator would come and haunt you. It's originally called Ai, but it changed over periods of time." Xi explained. Processing these words in her mind, Anzu's mouth was an "o" when she realized this had been a trap. Michi smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry girl, you aren't the only one doing this. See."  
  
All three of them presented their hands in front of Anzu, showing that they too have been the victims of the scheme. "You could pass it on of just keep it to yourself. But remember, it's only for girls and you have to say the A- word when someone says your name!" Yuki said enthusiastically. Groaning, Anzu cradled her head in her hands. _What do I do?_  
  
.......................  
  
"Ahem. Mazaki-san, Kaiba-san. I believe that you have detention with till I let you go, do I not?" Tanaka-sensei asked seriously, throwing daggers at their identical irises. Anzu cast down her head while Seto looked straight at the chalkboard, as if not caring for the world. "Well, answer me Mazaki- san, Kaiba-san." The brunette girl managed to whisper some sort of affirmative, but Kaiba just glared coldly at the elder.  
  
"Keep doing that Kaiba-san and I swear on my otou-san's grave that you would be staying here all night accompanying me." She said sternly, folding her arms across her chest. "Whatever." Seto mumbled, checking his watch. This old hag was wasting every precious minute of keeping him from his company. Papers were loading on his desk and he had Mokuba to answer to, even his secretary had yet told him of the new reports of the upcoming events.  
  
"Good. Now both of you sit right up here and write what I tell you too." She marched them to the seats where she could see their lines perfectly on the ceramic sheet of papers. Both students sat down and picked up their pencils, waiting for the next instructions. "Kaiba-san, you write 'I will stop disturbing the class because of my rudeness and violent behavior.' And Mazaki-san, you write 'I will not be late for class because of talking to my friends'. Both of you write it a sixty times and maybe more if you couldn't get it glued to your brain. Now you may start." The teacher walked behind her desk and started to correct some tests and other materials.  
  
Anzu furiously wrote her lines as quickly as she could. The sky outside also didn't look very promising of staying bright till dusk. Gray clouds had entered in the clear sky's place and the wind was picking up. 'I will not be late for calss...' Rubbing the erasing tip on the paper, she wiped clean of the incorrectly written word and continued with her scratchy cursive.  
  
Seto just wrote his punishment as if he were signing his papers. There were errors in his quick work, but he didn't bother to correct it. His sapphire eyes wandered over to the girl's paper and saw that she was on the second page. An eyebrow twitched. He was annoyed that a girl could beat him in writing. He only had a page and a half written and the same amount left to write. Feeling the competition, he hastily hurried to catch up and leave this stuffy room.  
  
Midori Tanaka peered over her spectacles and had an amusing smile on her face. The Seto Kaiba, the famous CEO of Japan was actually trying to defeat someone in a punishment other than a duel. She wasn't one of those brainless lawyers who barely paid attention to the modern world that they lived in now. She had watched the duels from the Battle City Tournament in crowds. He might have a great brain, but a terrible way of showing achievements.  
  
Sometimes she didn't understand this young man. He had received top grades for all her tests and earned many 'Highest Achievements of Semester', from what she read on his development report. But all she could see was arrogance and failure in the future. He was too cold and selfish to learn something. But that didn't concern her; he was only a pupil like any other ones that she taught for twenty years.  
  
Anzu was on the last side of the third page. She eagerly completed her written assignment and brushed off the additional eraser scrap. Picking up her work, the brunette girl stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. Seto scribbled the last few words and met Anzu at the table at the exact time. Bewildered, Tanaka-sensei stared at those two sternly. Accepting the papers, she checked them over. Inaccuracy was all over Seto's document and Anzu's had some mistakes. Contemplating on whether she should let them go or not, Midor decided that she would lecture them for a while and send them off before the rain started to get worse.  
  
.......................  
  
They were taking off their shoes and placing them in their lockers. Anzu stuffed some textbooks into her leather satchel and pulled on a sweater. Scurrying out the front entrance, she saw that it was pouring outside. The streets were barely visible and walking would be impossible. If only I had driven my car to school today, then I could've just drive back to my apartment. Anzu thought, sighing inwardly. Walking up next to her, the brunette CEO smirked.  
  
.. Far away places and dreams filled with faces

I can't see

Memories of long ago

White clouds, all in a row ..  
  
Anzu looked distress and angry with herself. Her hands were clutching tightly onto the cheap briefcase and she had an odd look in her eyes. Sucking in a breath, Anzu walked in a fast pace into the rain and tried to get home as soon a possible. It was only about seven long bus stops away, but she had no change to take the bus. Frowning, Seto looked disapprovingly at her. Many girls were picked up from the streets during terrible rainy days much like this one and end up bruised, raped and stabbed in some dark alley.  
  
.. High on a hill we drink from a spring

We played in the wind and ran to the valley below

The end of a rainbow ..  
  
Stepping out into the downpour, he followed Anzu across the campus. Taking out his cell phone, he called his driver to stop where he was. He was only at the gate when he lost sight of her. Damn, this girl walks fast. He cursed mentally. Seto saw a silhouette crossing the street so he ran up to it and placed his hand on the shoulder. Anzu turned around, startled, and saw the man she spent with in detention. "What do you want?" She asked skeptically.  
  
.. Rivers through mountains like

waterfall fountains from heaven

Visions of yesterday

That fade slowly away ..  
  
A car pulled up smoothly behind Seto and he grunted. "Get in." Confused, Anzu cocked her head at him. "Why should I?" Rolling his eyes, Seto said sarcastically. "If you stay in this weather, then you'll come down with pneumonia or worse hypothermia. Plus who would resist sitting in the same limo as me?" This time, Anzu rolled her eyes and muttered, "Other than all your fans, me." She brushed off his hand and continued to cross the street.  
  
.. Fly through the night in beautiful dreams

Drink with a cup from crystal blue streams

Don't be afraid, there's nothing to fear

Open your eyes ..  
  
Sighing, he grabbed her wrist and made her face him. Running a shaky hand through his brown bangs, Seto let out a shaky breath. "Just get in would you?" For the first time, Anzu was surprise that he would be so kind to her. Of course, he did save her and she him. But this was different. Seto Kaiba was kindly offering her a ride home, KINDLY. Not rudely but in the way a friend would ask. Giving in, Anzu went limp and let him drag her into the vehicle.  
  
.. The tears and rain are filling the sky

They're gently falling down

The drops of love are cleaning the earth

And sparkling on the ground ..  
  
When they were seated, she gave the address. Anzu noticed that she was dripping from head to toe, so she hastily tried drying herself. Just then a fluffy amethystine towel was shoved under her nose. Blinking dumbfounded, she saw Seto hold it out to her. The girl took the towel and said thanks. Seto himself wasn't as soaked as she but to be safe, he was rubbing his moist hair with a midnight blue towel.  
  
.. The tears and rain are washing my face

And falling on my sea

My thoughts of love are flowing through space

Till you're back with me ..  
  
Why he was doing this? He barely knew anything about her other than she being apart of Yuugi's groupie and her name. Was he doing this to make her do something for him? Or was it something else? He could like... no, he couldn't like a girl like her. She was too optimistic and persistent for her own good. The dancer had learned that when the Dance Academy had rejected to give her a spot in their school. "What's the catch, Kaiba?" Anzu asked off handedly.  
  
.. When we're together don't think of forever

just hold me

I know what's in your heart

I've known right from the start ..  
  
He turned to her from gazing out the tinted window. "What do you mean 'catch'?" he snapped. Did she think that he was doing this and ask in return a favor? He might go as low as into insults, but never as in using others for his own selfish ideas. Staring puzzled at his hard face, she said, "You know, what do I have to do for—." "Nothing." He replied coolly. So she had thought that she had a payment to this ride. He couldn't blame her. They rarely talked even though they were in the same classes.  
  
.. Think of a place where warm rivers flow

Walk through the fields where sunflowers

and daffodils grow

And soft summer wind blows ..  
  
She made an 'o' and shut her mouth. Her face had a light hue of pink, embarrassed at what she just asked. Cupping her chin with her right hand that was propped up on her knee, Anzu crouched in her seat and looked at the window. There were million dots of raindrops on the black screen. When the car was moving, one would travel to the other, merging together to become a one. Checking her left hand, Anzu saw that the permanent ink was fading from the wetness. This was a good sign because if it comes off completely, then she wouldn't have to say the A-word to him if he said her name.  
  
.......................  
  
The limo was stopping at the corner of a narrow one-way street. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm unable to drive into there, so should I stop here or go around?" An old voice said through the intercom, making Anzu jump out her skin for a moment. Seto looked at her oddly and asked, "You wanna get off here or do you want to dropped off at your door?" Shaking her head, Anzu said, "Here would be fine. Thanks for the ride Kaiba." Nodding, Seto clicked opened the lock and saw something on her seat as she got up.  
  
.. Maybe tomorrow you won't feel the sorrow and sadness

All your fears of night

Will just fade in the light ..  
  
Out in the rain, Anzu was about to shut the door when a hand stopped it from closing. Seto held up a bracelet that was supposed to be inside her pocket. "This yours Mazaki?" Blushing, Anzu nodded and gingerly took the silver chain out from his spread out hand. Their skins brushed against each other for a second, sending a jolted through the both of them. "Thanks." Remembering something, she looked again at her hand and the blackness hadn't washed off yet.  
  
.. Lie in the sun and soothe your soul

Forget all the things you can't control

Don't be afraid, there's nothing to fear ..  
  
Smiling to herself, Anzu smirked at bit when she said playfully, "Ashiteru...Seto-kun." Slipping on the bracelet, Anzu picked up her school bag and bounded off down the street.  
  
.. The tears and rain are filling the sky

They're gently falling down

The drops of love are cleaning the earth

And sparkling on the ground ..  
  
Blinking stupidly, Seto shut the door and slid back into his seat. Did she just say that to him or was his mind playing tricks on him? He was in deep thought and it was broken when his driver asked if they should leave. Signaling from the back, Seto turned to the window again. Seeing the approval from his rear mirror, the driver took the car out from the curb and into the street.  
  
.. The tears and rain are washing my face

And falling on my sea

My thoughts of love are flowing through space

Till you're here with me ..  
  
Giggling out loud, Anzu danced happily in the rain for a while before heading inside the apartment doors. One thing was made right. She confessed her feelings to her crush in a straight but random way. Oh well, she'd still has many more chances in the world as long as he was still around.  
  
.. The tears and rain are filling the sky

They're gently falling down

The drops of love are cleaning the earth

And sparkling on the ground ..  
  
Inside the car, Seto had a small smile at the corner of his lips. Maybe there were other people loved him other than Mokuba. Next time it rains, he could ask her out when he's driving her home.  
  
AN: I'm DONE and it's actually less than three thousand words, including the song! Yatta! I love this story, but I think Seto's kinda out of character. You know, the attitude in the end. But I love him that way and I think other people do too! The song from Green Legend Ran really made it cuter... at least in my view! ZAP is a real game that I learned when I was like five. And Azurite's or well, more like Guardian Kysra's fanfics drove me into writing this.  
  
You have to write "ZAP" on someone's hand, permanent marker works best, and then they have to say, "I love you" to anybody who says their name. This includes both gender and unlimited age. I limited it to guys only in my fic because that's the way I needed it to work in here. Review and tell me what ya'll think about think, and don't forget to pull this off on your friends!  
  
Big WARNING! If you play this on your friend, I, Winterwing3000/Faith will not be responsible for any damage/revenge/ambush that was plotted against you from your friend/enemy/rival! You should do this on your own risk and make sure that you stay safe because I don't provide medical or any sort of fund if you were injured in mist of your fun. P.S. Good Luck -!


End file.
